U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,539 (Wright et al.) purports to disclose a bar hanger assembly for supporting a recessed electrical device in a ceiling support. The bar hanger includes first and second telescoping support arms that are slidably connected together for adjusting the length of the bar hanger. The support arms have an elongated body with first and second ends and a mounting plate coupled to the first end. The mounting plate is oriented substantially perpendicularly to the plane of the body. An attachment member is coupled to a bottom edge of the mounting plate for attaching to the bottom edge of a ceiling joist. The attachment member includes a detent extending from one side thereof. The attachment member can be bent from a first position perpendicular to the mounting plate to a second position parallel to the mounting plate for attaching to a T-bar support.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,361 (Wronski) purports to disclose a hanger bar assembly for a recessed luminaire. The hanger bar assembly includes a first hanger bar member having a first attachment structure disposed on an end thereof, and a second hanger bar member having a second attachment structure disposed on an end thereof. The second hanger bar member is adjacent to the first hanger bar member. The first and the second attachment structures each include a first wall having a first fastener aperture and a second wall having a second fastener aperture. The first and second fastener apertures are formed about a common central longitudinal axis.